prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HPC31
is the 31st episode for the season Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and also the 323rd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''For an upcoming fashion show the girls ask Momoka and Yuri to join them, but Yuri declines. She attempts to come to terms with her past after realizing she can no longer run from it. '' Summary The episode starts with the Cures fighting a crane Desertrian that was created by Sasorina. After some encouraging words, the Desertrian stops moving and Blossom, along with Marine, defeat it with Floral Power Fortissimo. Annoyed, Sasorina teleports back to headquarters and sees a blooming cactus, surprised about how beautiful the flower is. Later, Tsubomi sees Yuri at the greenhouse but she's as cold as always. The next day, Erika tells everyone to start preparations for the autumn fashion show since they already completed the clothes during the summer camp. One of the girls decide to invite Momoka as a special guest and Erika says she'll ask her. Tsubomi decides to invite Yuri too, with Itsuki agreeing. Later, the trio meet up with Momoka and Yuri and ask them to participate. Momoka agrees but Yuri gets scared of the theme "new me" and leaves. Meanwhile, Sabaku is talking with someone named Dune, who is accusing them of being weak. Then Sabaku and Dark Cure come to the three generals and give them something called the Dark Bracelets. It makes the Desertrian even more dark, bad and evil. Sasorina gets it first and black thunder electrocutes her. Sabaku explains that she was affected by the Cures' light and now her heart is back to being evil and dark. Sasorina becomes even more evil and decides to go and defeat the Cures. After Tsubomi returns home from school, she hears Yuri talking with her grandma. Kaoruko likes her being a model and says this might help her Heart Flower heal. Yuri tells her how her Heart Flower is lost like her fairy and half of her heart. At night and the next day, Tsubomi keeps thinking about this and couldn't concentrate on the Pretty Cure training. She tells the others about this and she says that she asked her grandma but Kaoruko said that Yuri will tell them when she's ready. Meanwhile, a boy named Hideo previously challenged Yuri to a battle about the exam scores and lost to her again and his Heart Flower begins to wilt. Sasorina finds him but Yuri covers him. She tells him to run but he doesn't listen. Sasorina attacks Yuri to get her out of the way and summons a computer Desertrian from Hideo's heart. The fairies show up with Hideo's Heart Bubble and the girls transform into Pretty Cure and go to school where they see Yuri luring the Desertrian to another location. The Cures fight it and are about to defeat it when Sasorina uses her Dark Bracelet to make the Heart Flower wilt even more. The Cures have difficulties defeating the Desertrian and the mascots want to help, with Yuri being scared for them. The Cures break free and show the results of their training, their new combined move called Shining Fortissimo. It defeats the Desertrian easily. After the battle, Tsubomi tells Yuri that she wants to design clothes that will make her Heart Flower blossom again and asks her to be their model again. Yuri leaves coldly but tells them that her Heart Flower will never blossoms again. Tsubomi promises that it will. Major Events *Sasorina, Kumojaki & Cobraja are granted Dark Bracelets to give them greater powers; the bracelet likewise stabilizes Sasorina's condition from being nearly-purified for the time being. *Shining Fortissimo is used for the first time. Characters Cures *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight Mascots *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri Villains *Sasorina *Kumojaki *Cobraja *Dark Cure *Sabaku *Dune *Desertrian Secondary Characters *Kurumi Momoka *Sawai Naomi *Shiku Nanami *Kuroda Rumiko *Sakuma Toshiko Gallery Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes